


Burning

by Anonymous



Series: Shingo's Uphill Battle [2]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV First Person, Verbal Humiliation, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After letting his guard down in a street fight, Shingo wakes up in Hell.(Sort of a prequel to "Burnt." They can be read separately.)
Series: Shingo's Uphill Battle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. I haven't really written anything like this before, but it's pretty visceral (in my opinion).
> 
> This was written to help me keep my fic "Burnt" consistent regarding Shingo's trauma/nightmares/flashbacks/etc. They can be read separately (though I skipped a lot of setup here).

When the stun gun lodged into my calf, my body froze. Every muscle locked up. I was completely numb. I fell backwards, slamming my head against the pavement. 

I blacked out.

I don’t know how long I was out. At some point, a throbbing headache hammered me back into awareness. 

Every heartbeat felt like a stab to my brain. The light seeping through my eyelids burned in my skull. A deep sense of wrongness pushed me towards consciousness. Though I was disoriented, the unease in my stomach kept trying to remind me of something.

My eyes squinted against the bright ceiling light. I tried to pull a hand over my face to guard against it, but my arm only twitched and my fingers had no feeling. Instead, I turned away from the light and tried to examine the room through my blurred and spotted vision. At most, I could tell the walls were painted off-white, but I couldn’t make out any other details.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty’s finally awake!” 

The sudden noise echoed painfully in my head and made me cringe. It took me a moment to realize what he said. And another to realize there were other people in the room with me. My eyes rolled back and forth, trying to find who spoke. 

Someone grabbed my hair. It felt like they dug their fingers straight into my brain. 

“Hey princess, you in there?” A guy with a narrow face and snake-like eyes glared at me. His breath reeked of tobacco. 

“He hit his head pretty hard back there. Think he has memory loss?”

“Well shit,” Snake-eyes leaned in for a closer look at my face, “He looks fine to me. What’s your name, kid?”

I replied on reflex, “Shingo…” 

The guy let go of my hair. “The kid remembers his name, at least. Should we wait until he remembers before we start?” 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be punishment if he didn’t know why.” 

_Start? Punishment?! What are they talking about?!_ My heart quickened as I tried to remember what happened.

I spent the day hanging out with Mr. Kusanagi. He showed me a few moves. I decided to walk home. Along the way, I made a wrong turn then landed in a seedy part of town. Some thugs were attacking this girl…

“Ah!”

The second I shouted, I regretted it.

“Well heyyy, looks like he remembered.” Snake-eyes leaned over him with a twisted grin, “Now then, how about we get things started?” 

I tried not to let them see how scared I felt, but I couldn’t keep the shaking out of my voice, “Get-get what started?” 

Snake-eyes moved closer until his face was inches from mine. “You sure you’re awake? Maybe you should take another look at yourself.” 

_Another look…?_

I lifted my head to look down at my body despite my pounding headache.

“What…!?” 

I was completely naked. 

Panicked, I tried to cover myself, but my legs and arms wouldn’t move. They had bound my hands to the bed posts. My legs were frog tied, held open by more rope pulled tight around the bed frame. Thrashing, pulling, yelling did nothing. 

“Figure it out yet?”

Snake-eyes looked down at me with a condescending smirk. 

Despite the embarrassed blush in my cheeks, I scowled at him. “When I get out of these ropes, you’re gonna regret this!”

His grin grew wider, “Yeah, sure kid.”

“We finally getting started?” I looked over to the other guy in the room who had wild dark hair, droopy eyes, and a nose ring. His mouth spread into a sadistic smile. 

“Hell yeah. Go get the boys. I’ll get the camera ready.” 

As Nose-ring left the room, my stomach dropped.

_A camera? Are they taking pictures? Maybe a video… Wait, like an-an adult video?!_

I finally connected the dots. It made me feel sick. 

_I’ve never had sex before._

_My first time is supposed to be with someone really special._

_No one’s gonna want me after this._

_I’m scared._

“Crying already?” 

Snake-eyes voice broke my train of thought. An expensive-looking camera sat perched on his shoulder, boring into me. I turned away, burying my face into my arm. He laughed. 

“Y’know, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. When I found your student ID, I did a quick search and sure enough, there you were: Kyo Kusanagi’s little boy toy, Shingo Yabuki.” 

I glared at him. “I’m Mr. Kusanagi’s disciple, not his toy!” 

“Oh? It seems to me like you got your nose stuck up his ass-”

“Shut up!” Anger burned in my eyes. “I respect Mr. Kusanagi! He’s strong, unlike you cowards!”

Snake-eye’s sneer grew, but before either of us could say anything else, Nose-ring came back.

Followed by four strangers. 

They looked like big yakuza types. When they surrounded the bed, their shadows enveloped me. 

“He’s pretty cute.”

I shivered.

“He’s got a little too much muscle, but a virgin’s a virgin.”

It was like they were looking at a piece of meat.

“Dibs on his ass!”

They wanted to devour me.

“Think I could fuck his tits?”

All four began to undress. 

_I’m scared._

“Oi, Takkun,” Snake-eyes waved over Nose-ring (or Takkun, apparently), “Take the camera. Make sure you get lots of shots of his face and ass.”

“Gotcha.” Takkun started scanning me with the camera. A wave of cold passed over me as he did. 

The four men finished stripping. Some of them were already hard.

The whole thing felt surreal. Like stumbling onto a violent film as a child. It was vivid and terrifying yet unreal. 

Takkun stood at the foot of the bed, camera directed right at my privates. The naked guys stood beside him, scrutinizing me with hungry stares.

“How about a little self-introduction before we start?” Snake-eyes sauntered over, grabbing my hair and directing my face to the camera. I pressed my mouth shut. 

“Look kid,” He hissed into my ear, “I can have those guys fuck you right now, so if you don’t want to make this more miserable for yourself, I suggest you do what I say. And make sure you look at the camera.” 

With the way my body quaked, putting on a brave face was pointless. Still, I had to try.

“My-my name is-is Shin-Shingo Yabu-Yabuki.” 

“How old are you?”

“Seven-seventeen.”

I saw the men smirk. I wanted to puke. 

“And you’re Kyo Kusanagi’s disciple?”

“Yes…”

“Are you a virgin?”

When I didn’t answer, he yanked on my hair. “Yes! I am!” 

Satisfied, he gave me a pat on the head before saying, “Now, these big, strong men are gonna make you feel really good, alright Shin-chan?” 

I shook my head. I never wanted to hear that nickname ever again.

The men began their advance. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_Idiot, they haven’t even done anything to you yet._

They took their time looking me over. 

The pounding of my heart filled my ears. 

One of them reached down to caress my face. I squeaked in surprise, pulling away, but his touch followed. A few tears slipped out of my eyes.

“Aww, the little disciple’s crying!” The one caressing my face remarked in a mocking tone. 

“No…”

“There there Shin-chan,” Another one ran his hands over my chest. “We’ll be gentle.”

“Stop it…”

A pair of hands felt up my thighs, brushing dangerously close to my crotch. “He really is well-built for a teen. His thighs are so firm~.” 

“Stop touching me!” I bucked against them, trying to get them off, but that just seemed to encourage them.

_I’m scared._

_I hate this._

_Someone, please help me._

_Mom. Dad. Mr. Benimaru._

_Mr. Kusanagi._

What would Mr. Kusanagi think of me if he saw this?

 _“You got beat by a bunch of street punks? And you think you can be_ my _disciple?”_

I began to sob in earnest. It was over. There was no out. Mr. Kusanagi wouldn’t want me around anymore, not after this.

Suddenly, a wet tongue trailed down my face, licking up my tears. I shuddered, unable to move any farther away. 

“Get-get away from me!” _Gross gross gross gross gross!_

The guy licking me chuckled then started nibbling at my ear. Someone else started tugging at my nipples. Hands groped at my legs, stomach, chest-

It felt like bugs skittering across my skin. I couldn’t stop shaking. 

A hand grabbed hold of my penis and I let out a small squeak.

“Haha, do it again!” 

_This is all a game to them and I’m-I’m their toy…_

He started jerking at it. Squirming just made it worse.

_I wanna go home…_

Memories popped into my head. Memories of training, intense battles, and time spent with friends. 

Remembering fueled the growing anxiety tearing at my heart. The more I thought about my friends and family, the more distant they appeared. Even today’s training with Mr. Kusanagi seemed far away, like an old photograph in someone else’s album. 

“What are all the tears for? Don’t you feel good Shin-chan?” Snake-eyes whispered into my ear. “Don’t you like having a stranger rubbing your cock?”

He grinned at me, reveling in my suffering. Rising anger fell to the barrage of sensations assaulting me. Ignoring them didn’t work. 

“Look, he’s finally getting it up!” 

“No, stop it!” I cried out. 

Unwelcome, invasive feelings of _pleasure_ burned in my crotch as one of the men continued to manipulate my dick. The others laughed as I struggled.

“I said stop!” 

He didn’t. Instead, he took it in his mouth and started _licking and sucking_ -

“Stop! Stop stop _stop!_ ”

In my mind’s eye, Mr. Kusanagi looked down at me, contempt blazing in his glare.

_“You’re disgusting.”_

“No, please,” _I don’t know why it feels like this, I don’t know how to stop it._

They kept laughing and touching and-and-

“Please, stop!”

The heat kept building--that feeling grew until I-

_I came._

Everything stopped. The touches, the burning feelings. It all stopped.

I stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes wide. 

_Disgusting, Shingo, you’re disgusting. I can’t go home, I can’t face them, I don’t wanna feel like this, I wanna_ **_die_ ** _-_

“Wow, you sure came fast! You really are a virgin, huh?” Snake-eyes leered at me.

Tears slipped down the sides of my face as laughter echoed around me.

 _Why? I was just trying to help so why…? No, I was arrogant, that’s why. I thought of myself as a hero when really, I’m the sidekick. The lackey. The errand boy._ ** _Less than_** **trash** ** _._** **_Weak, worthless, pathetic_** _-_

I choked on a breath when I felt something prod at my butthole. 

_No. No no no no no no no no._

“Damn, he’s really tight. We’ll have to loosen him up first.”

Before I could see what they were doing, one of them straddled my waist, saying, “I’ve been wanting to try this.” He groped my pecs, pushing them together then pulling them apart.

Then he slapped his dick in the middle, grinding it against my chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut, repulsed. They flew open again; something wet pushed its way into my butt. 

A whimper escaped my lips. It felt so _wrong_ , poking and wiggling inside…

The guy humping my chest suddenly came, shooting thick ropes of cum all over my chest and face. He leaned in close to my face, grinning.

“Nice tits.”

I reared back then slammed my forehead against his nose. 

“Fuck!” He cradled his nose as he got off of me. “That fucking hurt!”

Watching him in pain gave me some satisfaction, but it was short-lived.

Snake-eyes sauntered over, looking me right in the eyes. An unamused expression rested on his face. 

“You know what? I think that’s enough prep.” 

My eyes widened. 

_I can’t. I’m not ready. I’m scared._

One of the men grabbed my hips, lining himself up. 

I saw him smiling, “Please don’t! I can’t-”

He thrusted in.

It _hurt_.

It really, _really_ _hurt_. 

I started screaming.

“IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT! _TAKE IT OUT!_ ”

The guy _inside me_ moved faster, ramming against my hips. Every thrust tore at my insides.

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it stop it_ **_stop it_ ** _-_

“Look at how easily my dick slides in! You’re a natural slut!”

_Somebody, please help me. Mr. Kusanagi, please-_

“ _MR. KUSANAGI, HELP ME!!_ ”

A hand snatched my hair. Snake-eyes was sneering at me, “What makes you think Mr. Kusanagi would want to help a whore like you?”

“I’m…”

“Go on. Tell us who you are.”

“I’m-I’m Mr. Kusanagi’s disciple, so-”

“No, you’re a whore.”

_He’s right. I can’t be Mr. Kusanagi’s disciple anymore._

“Well? Say it!”

_I’m not a whore… I’m not…_

He teared at my hair, “SAY IT!”

“I’m a-a wh-whore…”

He pulled again. “Like you mean it!”

Too much was happening at once. I wanted it to stop. I couldn’t make it stop. I didn’t want it to hurt anymore. 

“I’M A WHORE!”

He dropped my head back onto the mattress. I gasped for air like I just rose out of the ocean.

The thrusting only grew faster, so I focused on breathing.

 _In_ _—_ thrust — _out. In_ _—_ thrust — _out._

It still burned, but a little less. 

Just when I figured out the pattern, he slowed to a stop. I shuddered as something warm flooded my insides.

After a moment of stillness, he pulled out. 

I laid there for a moment. Feeling the residual pain. Feeling a stranger’s cum seeping from my butt. 

A new wave of tears burst out of my eyes. 

“Haha, you’re so pathetic. I haven’t seen you do anything but cry this whole time. Oh, I’ve got an idea.” Snake-eyes walked out of sight then came back, marker in hand. 

In large letters across my chest, he wrote “Whore.”

“Give it here!” One of the other men called eagerly. The tip of the pen ran across my stomach, then my legs. I felt him writing obscenities, and he even started a tally.

_Why? Why do I deserve this?_

_“Because you were arrogant; you needed to be cut down to size.”_

“Mr. Kusanagi…”

“‘Mister Kusanagi’ isn’t going to want you anymore. Not when he sees what a weak little crybaby you are.” 

_He’s right. I’m not worthy of being called Kyo Kusanagi’s disciple. A true disciple would never be defeated. A true disciple would be able to use flames._

“Maybe if you beg and suck his dick he’ll take you back. How about we help you train?”

“Please… Stop already…”

A pack of wolves circled around me.

“We’ve barely even begun.”

* * *

I stumbled out of the building into the alleyway, barely able to keep myself upright. 

From the doorway, Snake-eyes yelled, “Remember, we got plenty of footage so if we call, you answer. Also, no police!” He slammed the door shut. The sound echoing throughout the alley rattled my body.

I stood there for a moment. _Was any of that real? It feels so… weird._

The memories in my head all made it seem so quick and distant. I felt numb to it. 

One step at a time, I lumbered out of the alley. I didn’t know where I was going, I just walked. 

Every step sent a spike of pain up my spine that drained me of my energy. The world around me swayed and blurred until I had to rest. There was a pile of newspapers set next to a dumpster, so I took those to hide myself with. Hopefully no one would notice me that way. 

Sitting hurt just as much as walking. I felt blood and… other stuff leak onto my pants. I tried to think about something else.

It occurred to me to check my phone. The clock read a quarter past midnight. There were no new notifications.

_I should probably call someone…_

I don’t know how long I stared at my phone before everything started to catch up with me. Tremors shook my body. My heart threatened to explode. 

It took everything I had not to fall to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingo, I'm so sorry.
> 
> "Burnt" is still in progress as of posting this. I wanted to keep the rating there below explicit, so I made this separate. 
> 
> Reminder that this is a work of fiction and not intended to represent real life.


End file.
